memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sulfur/Archive2010
:For older discussions, see the 2006 archives, the 2007 archives, the 2008 archives, the 2009 archives, or the 2010 archives. ---- Again... Hello. I was distressed and kind of upset to see when you edited a page I created yesterday, Harry Doc Kloor, you said "Please learn how to use apostrophes correctly" in regard to a mistake I made. I can assure you I do know how to use apostrophes correctly, thanks. I made one small mistake and you felt the need to reply like that, given how hard I worked to get as much information as possible on that page? You also wrote a rather unkind message on a page I contributed to last year, dizziness, another article I also worked hard on. I don't know, maybe after three and a half years of contributing here, I think I might move on to another Wiki. Thanks once again for your kind words! --Delta2373 08:20, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :Instead of repeatedly seeming patronizing, sulfur, you might want to check out the user's edit history, rather than telling off veterans of MA as if we're newbies! It's just a suggestion. --Defiant 11:14, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen the edit history, and I've seen the edits as they happen. One of the most common errors on MA (as you both should know, with your histories and all) is poorly used apostrophes. Therefore, when seen, they get eradicated and corrected with comments that sometimes get a little snarky. ::Delta2373 -- You've added some good information, but I would like to suggest (something that I am prone to failing with too) is to double check your edits after you submit them. Give them a once-over, chances are good that you will catch format errors, typos, and so forth. -- sulfur 14:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Im sorry but sometimes you are just very unfriendly sulfur or it comes across as that. Insulting someone backhandedly when you fix their edits and call the edits "terrible", "awful" or say "learn how to..." or saying something like "just dont ever do that again, ever" is very disheartening. I often try to not take it personal but when I read the apostrophe comment yesterday I can see how Delta might be upset. I hope you will take this the way it was intended. Sometimes people need a little cream to go with their bitter coffee. – Distantlycharmed 17:42, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. The edit summaries shouldn't contain anything "snarky", sulfur; just do what their name implies – summarize your own edits. If you wish to address users, that's what talk pages are for! I understand there's often general problems with use of punctuation (such as commas) and I agree with that point you made. But in this particular case, there doesn't seem to have been much reason for you to summarize your edit with a very general remark aimed directly at Delta2373 when all you did was change a single use of a comma. That seems a bit heavy-handed. --Defiant 17:57, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seconded. (P.S., DC, learn to use apostrophes correctly. Come on...). -Angry Future Romulan 18:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's nice to see that someone has taken over for Alan. --bp 19:44, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Note about my long-winded posts Sulfur, Thanks to advice from Cid, I'm going to try to severely condense any of my ridiculously long posts I come across (while making a note and linking to the original post for easy access). I was going to do that to my posts on your page but saw you already archived them. Thus, I just wanted to let you know I've learned my lesson: expect to no longer see any new long-winded posts from me! Thanks for your patience. --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 13:16, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Guideline questions: multiple edits, minor edits Sulfur, I'm not sure where these two questions fall in the MA:Guidelines. Could you help me out? (I don't wish to cause harm!) # When making edits to my sub-pages (eg, my "Tips" page) that aren't large and wouldn't be of concern to others but probably exceed the letter of the "minor edit" rule – viz., more than a typo/grammar/link/etc. fix – is it ok to mark the edit as minor? I don't want to clutter the recent changes list (though if someone is ignoring the "User" namespace, it wouldn't appear anyway.) # How bad is it to make multiple edits of one of my sub-pages? I'm thinking mainly of editing my wikiaphone CSS page. I'm just learning CSS markup, and I have to keep tweaking it to see what affects what. I realize that that harms the database, for it saves every copy I make, using up space. But I don't know how else I can achieve success, for no one seems to be able to supply me with a guide or reference sheet of what each property is for. (This is particularly hard for me as a mobile user, as well as the fact that MA's colors are rather unusual vis-á-vis other Wikias.) Is it permissible for me to try to continue tweaking often? (I still can't figure out how to change the image captions from very light, nearly white text on a white background.) Or can you recommend someone here who might be able/willing to assist me? The Wikia staff and posters have been of no help (no one seems to care about the mobile CSS). I appreciated the link you gave me to the forum about link colors, but my issues run deeper than that (changing link colors is one of the few things I can do, though it's still largely guesswork – just look at the page's haphazard layout or history!) It seems a few people around here know a lot about both MA and CSS: perhaps Bp, Archduk3, Sannse, Cid, the "Concealer Guy" (forgot name), or another would be willing to help. I don't know whom to ask. You're an admin and a bureaucrat, so I'd defer to your judgment. Maybe you can recommend a MediaWikia-specific CSS documentation sheet. I don't know. (And sorry for wasting bytes on your talk page; it was hard for me to condense these questions! Is there an alternative way to communicate, such as a private message/email system to circumvent both the public nature of this medium as well as its load on the server?) Thanks. --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 13:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :Mark edits as minor whenever they're not major. That applies to your personal pages, unless the edit is a total overhaul. :In terms of editing personal CSS, it's understandable that there may be a large number of edits. Best to mark those as CSS. The big issue with the CSS on Wikia is that with each new skin, a lot of the variables (and such) change, which means that time has to be taken to (and edits) to the stylesheets to get things working correctly. :The big problem with the mobile CSS is that very few people use mobile access all the time, and thus it takes a fair bit of time to figure out what all of the settings are. If there were good sites online that allowed standard desktop browsers to view sites as if they were mobile browsers, it would be a lot easier for us to help you, rather than let you figure it all out, and then eventually take your skin changes and put them in for all MA users. :) -- sulfur 14:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Sulfur, Thanks. I get the minor editing stuff. And I almost always put "CSS testing" or something similar when editing my wikiaphone.css page. Too bad about the mobile CSS problems. (I don't even have a working computer anyway!) I'd like to learn enough to be able to help. I know LaTeX well, Matlab very well, and have programmed in Java, C, VHDL, and Assembly. It seems like I should be able to pick up CSS/HTML/MediaWikia (I know TWiki well, too). I just don't know where to start or how CSS and Wikia work together. Do you know of anyone here I could talk to about learning enough of how the two work together so I could assist with mobile skin issues? I guess it's not too important for me, for I've got things looking/working satisfactorily for myself. It depends on how interested MA is in making things better for mobile users. (There are still some annoying issues I've not fixed.) Oh well. Thanks for taking time to help me. Perhaps I should focus what (little) energy my broken body possesses to improving articles (or trying to!). --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 19:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Sulfur, I just created a redirect page and you deleted it? I sometimes don't understand why you delete pages or images when they help this wiki. -Jmanyc 20:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :We do not use redirects for things with title and last name. It's especially bad in the case of "Janeway", where we saw two "Captain Janeway" characters in Trek. -- sulfur 20:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::True, Thanks.- Jmanyc 20:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you sulfur for helping me with posting. Is there any particular areas that need more information? Please respond. Although I have not contributed much to this wiki, I have followed Star Trek my entire life. -- Jmanyc 20:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Best place to start might be to go to the page, and look at the "wanted articles" thing at the top. Just make sure that when you're creating articles (or uploading images) that you adhere to the style manuals that we use here at Memory Alpha. You'll see the changes I made to your image upload to correct the format and layout. -- sulfur 21:01, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::"Screenshots should be .JPGs!" yells the crazy man in the corner. If you confront this man, turn to page 117. If you walk away, turn to page 47. If you do nothing, read this page again. - 21:13, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Pineapple thing Just want to say thank you for moving my image of a pineapple after I made those two oh so embarrassing mistakes in its name. I was just about to ask you if you could move it (couldn't figure out how to do it myself), but knowing how supernaturally fast you tend to work, I had a hunch and hit your contributions tab instead. And indeed, you had fixed it already, and placed it on the page I wanted to place it on. It's undeniable proof that you're awesome! -- Capricorn 19:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Non-admins cannot move images (for varying logical reasons), and when I saw what had happened and your spelling correction edit, I figured that's what you were aiming for. Even if you'd put it onto the page, I would've fixed the filename and then fixed the article too. Only makes sense to be somewhat vaguely grammatically correct around here after all! :) -- sulfur 19:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Another thing; I've seen you correct my edits on talk pages a number of times, with the description "fix indents". But frankly I don't see how that makes a difference - from which I can only conclude that there's some guideline which I'm unaware of. I've looked at our help and policy pages, but I haven't found anything on it. Could you perhaps enlighten me on how to do it right myself? -- Capricorn 11:33, December 2, 2010 (UTC) : should cover it for you. In short -- when you are in a conversation, your indenting is always at the same level whenever you respond. :) -- sulfur 12:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, can't believe I didn't pick up on that before. -- Capricorn 17:20, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry @ black hole Sorry, I did not want to sabotage your work. Apart from small details, I did not want to revert to the whole state, as it has generated User:Blair2009. I want to trigger an edit war. Therefore, I have put my Revert back for the most part. To me it was all about small details in the formulation. --Mark McWire 16:35, December 6, 2010 (UTC)